Uncontrollable
by Sherlockedxox
Summary: This is a Riain fic - Starting from All the Single Ladies and my take on their "Romance" -with a bit of Dixies friendship with the pair.
1. Chapter 1

So this will be an ongoing story and i'll try update regularly. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me

She lay in the crisp white sheets the sunlight streaming in through the partially closed blinds as her eyes adjusted she noticed the tall dark figure laid beside her she let out a small smile it wasn't a dream last night her and Iain had… they were sat at the bar she was slowly reading through twitter when out of the corner of her eye she noticed he kept glancing at her she turned to see him regularly glancing at her letting a small smile pass his lips, she gave him a toothy grin returning to her phone before he began to speak "so what are you up to tonight" "nothing much really wine and TV what about you" she replied glancing between him and her drink "well nothing special although if your free" he said a smirk playing on his lips "I'm not sure I follow" she grinned knowing exactly what he meant "I'm thinking me you Netflix" "I'm not sure that would be the best idea" she said grinning knowing fully the intention of Netflix was "It is an idea though innit, you gotta admit that" her face dropping as she realized what she wanted , she wanted him there and then. The next thing she knew she was pressed against a wall, he was looking at her with those deep brown eyes so seductively she grabbed him by the coat pulling him towards her the kiss deepening, Iain began to slide his tongue in they were now pressed flush against each other begin to lose air and eventually they drew apart staring into each others eyes grinning. Rita finally found her voice "So back to mine then?" she questioned raising her eyebrow walking towards Iain's car without giving him chance to reply. The last she could remember was the door had barely closed before they were all over each other ripping each others clothes off throwing them all over and now here they were Rita wide awake daring not to move, Iain beginning to stir.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts started flooding her head, how was she going to play this out, was it going to be awkward all circling round her head before she had time to construct a simple thought Iain had rolled over and had nestled into her neck and was beginning to nibble at it groaning as he fully woke up, she began to giggle muttering for him to stop as he slowly moved up her neck and headed for her lips, she tried to resist him but who was she kidding she began to kiss him back as he pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist she nibbled at his lip before stopping causing Iain to open his eyes where he caught an awe of her beauty and began to grin "as much as id like to continue this were due at work in two hours and I want breakfast. She spoke before she slid off him placing an oversized top over her slim figure, heading downstairs and boiling the kettle, Iain meanwhile pulled on his boxers slid out of bed and headed downstairs sneaking up behind wrapping his hand around her waist, he used one hand to brush her hair back and went to nibble at her neck when he let out a tremendous giggle, she spun round immediately.. "What?" he carried on laughing "WHAT?" she said getting more stressed out. "I hope you have a lot of foundation, I may have got a bit carried away" he grinned as she moved to look in the mirror, her face dropped as she swatted his arm away "well at least everyone knows your taken now" she grinned "oh so I'm taken now am I?" she said as she slowly headed towards his lips this kiss was different it was meaningful. She drew away with a sigh "I'm going for a shower, help yourself to whatever" she smiled bouncing up the stairs two at a time, around 20 minutes later she came downstairs dressed hair and minimal make up done an attempt to cover the bites down her neck, she grabbed her car keys and an apple and headed to work, Iain hot on her tail.

They had been like this for a couple of days now, staying at Rita's so they were in walking distance to work, Iain would go and collect some clothes before heading to Rita's in the evening. "People are going to start guessing" he spoke as the walked down the street a couple of yards behind "I'm just walking with a friend to work" she said occasionally bumping into him "for the third time this week" he reminded her "well stop coming over then" she said in that voice, her teasing voice "oh really, well stop inviting me then" they turned to face each other "well I would do but there's nothing on the telly" they were now heavily flirting each trying to make the other break first. "Shame that" he spoke in that voice that voice that drove her insane "girls gotta fill the hours somehow" he looked down at her grinning "oh really" he gave up he leant down to kiss her but just before there lips touched he heard a door click "ill see you later" he spoke as Robyn and Max emerged from the door. Iain headed towards the ambulance station whilst Rita stayed to walk with her colleagues.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the day Iain was outside offering Dixie a lift to her adoption panel after recently returning from a shout with Cal in which a roof had nearly fallen on their heads, as he turned around he noticed the small blonde stood in the door way who gave a small head gesture in which he gathered it meant to follow her, he caught up with her just before cubicles in which he picked an open one and patted the bed before perching in the edge legs spread so the small blonde could fit between, she closed the curtains as he spoke "I'm game if you are" she turned grinning, fitting between his legs before choosing to speak "I just thought I would check you were ok because I heard a roof fell on your head" she said moving closer "I'm fine, not a scratch on me" he said shaking his head he didn't want her to worry she took this opportunity to wind him up "apart from the ones I left on your back" she spoke taking her lips close to his but drawing away before he had the chance to capture them "yeah next time cut your nails" he said thinking about the scratches that littered his tattoo. There noses were pressed against each other "Who said there's going to be a next time" she'd just about finished speaking when he pressed his lips gently onto hers he pulled her towards him as she wrapped her arm over his shoulder pulling them closer together, as Zoë opened the curtain she was greeted by a normal (ish) scene Rita was checking over Iain however what was struck as weird in Zoe's brain was Rita was in a jumper she would never have worn her hoodie in cubicles no matter what … her office was by the door. Zoe apologized for bursting in and they headed off towards the entrance, Iain walked ahead pulling Rita by her hand but he held her that close it wasn't noticeable. "So your office?" he questioned that glint in his eye "I don't particularly fancy being caught at it by Charlie" he pulled a face and dragged her towards the stairs "follow me in a minute" she nodded collected a file off the reception desk before heading upstairs when she turned the corner confused as to where Iain had gone, he appeared from the On Call Room pulling her in shutting the door and locking it, Rita threw the file down knowing it really wasn't needed. "Staff nurse Freeman, I've got a problem and I think I need checking it out" he spoke in his deep husky tone that to her only meant one thing "Do you now Mr. Dean and what might it be" she teased he was starting to realize this was her thing "You see I get this urge every time I see this woman she does things to me, she's driving me crazy and I feel she may need to help with this urge I feel" he put on his best pout "and this urge you say" she grinned "Its very.. important, I could almost say life threatening" he stood up and headed over to her "In that case we'll have to treat it straight away" and that was it their lips crashed together he backed her up towards the bed and well you can probably guess what happened from there. Half an hour later they were laid in the bed in the on call room cuddled into one another, Iain was pushing hair out of Rita's face. "How do you do it Rita, you make me feel, well something else, every time I see you, you drive me insane!" she nuzzled into him tracing his muscles "You some how mange the same Dean" she felt a shiver run down his spine she chose not to bring it up 'Dean' he thought no-one had called him Dean since Sam her choice of last name for him had given him such warmth he had always felt safe and now Rita had spoken it, it had had the same desired effect.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after they were back 'off their break' Rita slipped back into the nurses

station just to be greeted by Zoe

"So where did you disappear off to for an hour?"

she continued to look at the file in her hand as she spoke

"Nowhere I was sat in the café" Zoe raised her eyebrow

"Staff nurse Freeman you need to get better at lying especially if your seen going upstairs with Iain and he's suddenly disappeared off his shift."

She spoke almost sassily she watched as Rita's face dropped and she spun to

face Zoe wanting an explanation

"Don't worry it was only me that spotted but don't let it happen again"

she walked past her whispering in her ear

"If you ever want a quickie the cupboard next to the porters office, its never used"

Rita let out a devilish grin at what her senior had just told her throwing her head

back and smiling she had no idea she was being observed by Iain before he heard

Dixie call his name scurrying off as he was already in her bad books.

Robyn and lofty were stood at the reception as they watched Rita walk in,

noticing something different about her not only was she in the same clothes as

yesterday she already had a hospital coffee and was awfully chipper for someone

who had to come into work at 5am. They followed her through to the staffroom

as she put her coffee down let out a yawn before being cheered up by a text that

came through, this was when Robyn decided to make her presence known

"So who is he then?"

she spoke as she walked to opposite her across the breakfast bar

"sorry?" Rita spoke eyes glued to the screen on her phone.

"Who's the new guy?"

she asked again when Rita looked at her blank she

continued

"oh come on you keep coming into work awfully chipper, your always in

yesterdays clothes, you don't come to the pub anymore and you've just changed,

who is he?"

Rita shook her head

"There isn't anyone Robyn"

she shook her head grabbing her scrubs and heading to change. It was near the

end of her shift when Dixie rolled a patient in calling out for Zoe and Rita "Right

this is Lisa, 17, fell from a tree Branch her GCS and BP are normal query

fractured left wrist "straight through to cubicles please I'll be over in a minute"

Zoe called leaving Rita, Iain and Dixie heading through to cubicles, Iain began to

whistle "right why are you so happy mate, Who is she?" Dixie blurted out at Iain

whilst he looked stunned "There isn't anyone" he spoke trying to keep his cool

"Yes there is" the patient spoke up

"he hasn't let his phone leave his hand she's someone special."

He pulled a face at Lisa

"Rita can I have the handover paperwork please"

she nodded and headed over to the nurses station with Iain whilst Dixie sat and

chatted to the young girl.

As Rita was assisting Iain with the paperwork Dixie kept glancing over Iain was

stood behind so as he was pressed against her to reach to the paperwork, despite

that there was plenty of space to either side of Rita. Thoughts circled Dixie's

head, they couldn't could they? But they're polar opposites. She shook the

thought from her head heading over to the pair who suddenly distanced

themselves.


End file.
